Alone in a crowd
by AnnyGurl
Summary: New student Amy Paxton is found by the professor just as her life starts falling apart. Fearing that her life would repeat itself Amy uses this chance to turn her life around when she finds an unlikely friend. JohnXOC
1. Chapter 1

Amy grabbed her bag from the trunk of the taxi and headed towards the large gates. Waiting for her was an elderly, bald man in a wheel chair and a tall, beautiful red head. She recognised them as the people that came to pick her up just the other day. It all started when people in her math class started to throw things at the back of her head. For years she has ignored them, knowing if she said anything they could get hurt but this time was different. Amy could feel all the repressed anger building up inside of her and the one thing she has been told never to do happened. She talked to them. That was when Jean and the professor showed up in her class. Time around them froze and they gave her option of going to jail or going to another school. To her they were the same thing.

Amy sighed and slowly sauntered to them with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder and her suitcase dragging behind her. The elderly man smiled and greeted her; Amy said nothing and the professor took this as a chance to go over all the basic rules. Jean said nothing but Amy wish she did. For some reason Amy felt very close to her, maybe it was because she could tell there was something going on in the back of her mind. Something eating away at her that Amy could see in her eyes.

"Now, Amy I am afraid we will have to put you in a room with another girl. Her name is Rouge, you'll get along with her I'm sure of it." The professor said smiling to himself. "You two are very similar but very different. She cannot physically touch people, like how you cannot talk to people normally." Amy scoffed and looked down at her feet. She could see as kids were walking by that they were glancing at her, a few even whispering. She knew that since she was at a new school she could change how she looked but she felt comfortable in her baggy sweater, tight jeans and combo boots.

"It's as if you two have been denied basic human rights." Jean said under her breathe. The professor and Amy looked at her but didn't bring it up; Jean seemed to be thinking about something else. When they entered the front door the three of them got greeted by everyone.

"Now Jean you can leave us alone, I wish to talk to Miss Paxton alone in my office." The professor said and Jean just nodded and walked off with a little smile. Amy felt nervous the second she left but just followed the professor at his side. Kids and teenagers were running around laughing as if they were normal people, it seemed odd to Amy that this was a school for 'gifted' people. "You're wondering how they can act so normal for mutants, right? It's because they are all different that they feel comfortable and we hope that you will feel that way also. I find your power very fascinating. All the teachers and students here are helping each other to learn to control and harness their powers." A large wooden door opened and sitting in the seat was a boy Amy's age with floppy brown hair and large brown eyes. Yet all Amy could focus on was the lighter he was playing with. The lighter had a shark painted on it. "Ah, John sent to my office again? I will deal with you later, you can go now."

The boy stood up and got a good look at Amy and just smiled. He walked past her lightly brushing against her arm even though there was plenty of room to walk around her. Amy rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair he previously was just in. John slowly closed the door and the professor went around to the other side of the desk.

"Because of what happened at your old school we are unfortunately going to have to put you in special training rooms and the rules will be very tight on you. Now here is your schedule and I expect you to go to all of your classes and get decent marks. Now your room is on the third floor, Rouge will be waiting there for you." The professor pushed a schedule towards Amy and smiled. "I hope you will fit in nicely here Amy, I really do."

"Doubt it." Amy said and swiped the paper off the desk and stuffed it into her pocket. She grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door. Leaning of the door frame waiting for her was John and he was fidgeting with his lighter again. When he looked up and saw her walking away he rushed after her.

"So what are you in for? Psychic, move things with your mind, walk through walls; anything cool like that?" John said circling her, clearly not use to people ignoring him. He finally stopped her when he blocked the whole staircase. Finally she gave up and starred him in the eyes.

"I can control people with my voice." Amy said trying to get her way around him but he blocked every move.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." He said laughing when he once again stopped her from going up the stairs. Amy could feel her anger rising again but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind.

"_Move out of my way_." Amy said her voice slightly going higher pitched. The muscles in Johns' body tensed up and a little wave of fear passed through his eyes but then he looked impressed as slowly he moved to the side and let her pass. He laughed and clapped his hands as he followed her up the stairs, not offering to her with her bags. Amy even thought of using her power to do it but decided it was too risky.

"That was awesome. So have you used it on anyone else? Got anyone to steal for you or anything like that? Oh man that ability would be awesome!" John said but Amy dropped her bag on the landing and spun around to face him quickly.

"Yeah well would it be awesome if I got you to do something you didn't want like, oh I don't know, _slap yourself across the face._" As she said it Johns' hand wound up and slapped himself as hard as he could. "This isn't a gift, it's a curse. And if you don't stop bugging me you'll see exactly why." Amy picked her bags back up and headed towards the girl standing at the end of the hall with a large streak of white in her bangs. When she looked back all she saw was John smiling with the large red mark on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy walking up to the girl with the white streak in her hair as the girl was looking around her at John who silently walked away in defeat. Amy looked at the girl up and down and realised this must be Rouge. She was covered from head to toe in heavy clothes and even had gloves on in mid September.

"Hi, I'm Amy and you're Rouge." Amy held out her free hand and forced a smile as Rouge looked at her up and down. Then she laughed and shook her hand.

"Psychic right?" Rouge said taking her suitcase and started walking with it. Amy protested but Rouge wouldn't let her touch it, saying that she didn't want to make a bad first impression.

"Why does everyone think I'm psychic?" Amy said slowing herself down to the girls pace. Rouge laughed again, he south accent making Amy smile as it reminded her of her grandfather.

"Well if I'm not mistaken you just made John slap himself in the face. I've always wanted to do that." They both shared a laugh but Amy stepped in front of Rouge and held out her hand.

"I'm not psychic; I can control people with my voice. _Give me the bag_." The muscles in Rouges arm tensed up and handed Amy her suitcase back. Rouge stood in awe and when she got control of her arm back she clapped and headed towards their room.

"No wonder they stuck you with me. See I can't touch people, hence the gloves." Rouge opened the door and guided her into the large room with two freshly made beds. On one side of the room there were pictures of Rouge and a cute boy hugging and looking all sappy. From first glance she didn't seem like the type but then again she couldn't really judge anyone in this school. "That's my boyfriend Bobby. He's actually in the training rooms and I was gonna go visit him. Hey, you wanna go? You can show me the full extent of your powers."

Amy didn't have time to answer before Rouge was dragging her out the hallway and down the stairs nearly falling in the process. Although Rouge wasn't supposed to be touching people she didn't seem to have any problem grabbing Amy and throwing her around the hallways. This was the closest human contact Amy has had in the last five years and it was a little intimidating. Suddenly the hallways changed from a friendly school into a high-tech laboratory. Then Rouge stopped before a large window and standing on the other side was the boy, Bobby, from her photos. He was freezing the manikins that were ahead of him. Amy stood in awe at how well he could control his powers. Rouge smiled at how great her boyfriend was. When Bobby stopped and noticed them he silently waved and continued on with his training.

"Okay lets' go see how amazing your powers are." Rouge said pulling her into the room across the hall from Bobby. She ran into the back room and came back carrying a small cage that clearly had some small rodents in it. Amy was a little hesitant but when Rouge told her that everything was going to be fine and that no one would hear her speak since this particular room was sound proof. She gave her thumbs up then ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. Amy looked at her as Rouge stood excited on the other side of the glass. Amy slowly walked up to the change to see two white mice running around the cage, playing on a wheel. When Amy looked back out the window more people have gathered at the window. Besides Rouge the only person she recognised was John who was standing beside a tall, beautiful woman with pure white hair. More and more random people were gathering around the window watching in anticipation.

Amy looked back at the mice that were now looking up at Amy expecting something from her. She suddenly felt like the mice; nothing more than a form of entertainment. Amy muttered something and walked towards the door. The mice were screeching and then suddenly it stopped. When the door opened everyone stood in silence. Rouge and John walked up to her and asked what was wrong.

"The mice died." Amy said not looking at them and continuing to walk the way she came.

"How did they die?" Rouge asked grabbing Amy's arm but she shook her off. She thought that Rouge could be her friend but instead she treated her like a freak.

"BECAUSE I TOLD THEM TO, NOW GO PLAY HAPPY-FUN-TIME WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Amy yelled ripping her arm away from Rouge. Feeling angry at Rouge and herself she ran off out the front doors into large yard. She could feel herself only getting angrier at what happened. Why did she do that to the mice, they did nothing wrong. Then yelling at Rouge, she didn't mean what she said. More than anything she didn't want to be alone right now. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned around she saw a panting John who followed her.

"We clearly need to talk" he said grabbing her hand and leading her to a secluded bench in a corner of the lot. He sat her down forcefully and he sat beside her looking her over for a few seconds. "Listen, I understand you're new here, but yelling at people isn't how we handle things around here. If you didn't want to do it you could have just told Rouge." John looked awkward giving her this advice, like he had never done it before which she could have believed. He wasn't use to giving advice and she wasn't use to hearing it so for all she knew this was normal. She nodded her head and silently the two sat there for a few minutes watching everyone else walking, talking and playing as if nothing happened. Amy looked at John and smiled at him. She wasn't use to people helping her, or even talking to her so she really appreciated what he was doing.

"Thank you." Was all she said before running off, and not letting her answer. Those words were so foreign to her saying them felt as if she was speaking a different language. Was this how friendships started?


	3. Chapter 3

Amy opened the door and bumped into Rouge. For a second they both stood there looking at each other. Amy quickly mumbled 'sorry' and then ran past her, Rouge watched her run away towards the staircase. When she looked away she saw John sitting at the bench with a large grin on his face, playing with his lighter. She walked over to him and sat in the spot Amy was just in a few seconds ago. She crossed her legs and looked at John who didn't even seem to notice she was there.

"I've never seen you go out of your way for someone. You do know that if you mess with her she can, and will, hurt you. And so will I." Rouge said snatching the lighter from his hand and then he paid attention to her.

"I'm not messing with her." John said taking it back and putting it in his pocket. Rouge stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "When a person feels lonely, someone should help. That's all. Nothing special about it." John went back to staring away from Rouge, clearly deep into his thoughts.

"Who are you talking about, you or Amy?" Rouge stood up and walked over to Bobby who was walking over to her and John. John watched as the two held hands and walked away. When she had her back to him John pulled out his lighter and began playing with it again.

Amy went into her room and sat on the edge of her bed looking at the duffle bag beside her. Slowly she opened it and the first thing she sees is a picture of her parents in a golden frame. She takes it out of the bag and smiles slightly at her parents' wide, optimistic smiles. She missed them so much that seeing this picture brought her pain. Rouge walked in the room with Bobby as Amy was sliding the picture into her nightstand drawer. Rouge looked a bit embarrassed but Amy got the hint. She smiled at them and left the room closing the door behind her.

As she turned in the hall way she saw the woman from before. She walked past Amy with a smile on her face. Amy shrugged and continued down the hallway. She decided now was a good time to explode the school. Time to be alone and deal with the current situation she was in. Just as she was starting to enjoy the quiet time when she rounded the corner she saw John and some girl sucking faces. Amy covered her mouth and hide around the corner. She didn't dare move until she heard the girl ask John to her room. Amy could feel herself blush; for some reason she convinced herself that this school would be different from a normal one, guess even mutants have 'needs'.

"No way. You're just fun." John said.

"No, John don't do this! Come on, were the best couple in school." The girl said.

John walked around the corner and seeing Amy dragged her out. He pulled her into a tight embrace and somehow convinced the girl that they were dating. Amy glared up at him, she wanted to punch him but she waited until the girl was gone to nail him in the stomach. John bent over coughing and laughing.

"Come on we're friends. Friends help friends break up with other people." John said wrapping her arm around her shoulder and guided her around the hallways.

"I'm pretty sure friends don' do that for each other. Besides we're not friends, I don't know anything about you."

"I'm John Allerdyce, pyro and great friend." John stepped away from her and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Amy Paxton, control people with my voice and great boxer." Amy gave John another light punch in the stomach and he bent over again. "_Don't follow me_" Amy said walking away. John muttered something under his breath.

"Okay buddy, see you later. Glad we had this chat." John started laughing as the Professor asked him what he was doing but John just said 'making friends' and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy rushed back to her room and Rouge and Bobby were gone. She quickly unpacked her clothes and her personal belongings. She looked at the photo of her parents and smiled weakly, she got an overwhelming sense of sadness and anger wash over her looking at the picture. She opened the drawer to her side table and slammed the picture back in as someone opened the door. Standing there was John with a large grin on his face.

"As your new best friend I would just like to say good night, don't let the bed bugs bite." John smiled and Amy just looked at him with a confused expression. "Oh and if you're ever cold at night, you know who you can call to...heat things up." John winked and Amy whipped the pillow at the door. John closed the door before the pillow could hit him. Amy could hear his laughter as he walked away from the room. Amy climbed into bed feeling overly exhausted from the first day. She looked at the clock on Rouge's side of the room and saw it was eight at night and feeling too tired to move Amy slept in her clothes that night.

The next day Amy woke up before Rouge, got in the shower and dried her hair all before seven o'clock. Amy grabbed her bag and left the room closing the door silently behind her. As she made her way to the cafeteria to get breakfast she heard her name screamed from the other end of the hall way. She could hear the people in the other rooms grown and cuss. Amy turned around only to see John running up to her with a large smile.

"What's up hot stuff?" John asked running his hand through his damp hair.

"You Dumbass." Amy said walking away at a quick pace hoping he wouldn't follow but he did and he kept up to her step. They sat down at the cafeteria, which Amy would have called a large kitchen, and Amy pushed her cereal around the bowl while John devoured his eggs and bacon. They stayed silent besides John's chomping, until he was done and her cereal was properly soggy.

"What's wrong? Home sick? Miss mommy and daddy?" He laughed at his own joke and grabbed her cereal and started eating it. Grossed out Amy chugged the rest of her orange juice and slammed the glass against the table.

"Can't miss what you never had." Amy pushed away from the table and walked away. John watched her leave as he sat there by himself. He pushed the cereal away and stared at it so hard it started to bubble and smell. Rouge and Bobby walked over to the table and pushed the milk out of his view. Bobby waved his hand in front of John's face until he snapped out of his trance.

"What happened?" Rouge asked picking at the bagel she picked out.

"I'm the worst best friend ever, that's what happened." John said slamming his fist against the table causing everyone to look at him.

"Well that's a universally known fact." Bobby said with a smirk on his face. There was silence for a few seconds until the three of them burst out in laughter. Amy watched them laugh and have a good time when she wasn't there and felt a little disappointed. She shrugged her back-pack on and headed to class where everyone looked at her. It was as if everyone knew she was destined to be an outsider. There is no way a person can come in the middle of the term and have any hope of making friends. When the bell rang for each class to be over Amy was the first one out of the room.

At the end of the day the professor and Jean walked beside her. They made small talk about how she was doing and how she liked her class. It was when the professor asked how she was fitting in that Amy stopped walking.

"You have no idea what it's like to be a freak." Amy smiled as if she were in pain and ran away to her room. John, Rouge and Bobby walked up to the professor.

"What's wrong with her?" Bobby asked.

"It's hard to feel a part of something whole." Jean whispered. Everyone looked at her but she just smiled politely and walked away with Storm and Logan who needed her on a mission in Boston. Rouge and Bobby went after Amy to talk to her but John stayed with the Professor.

"Can you tell me about her past? It's hard to be friends with someone if you know nothing about who they are or where they come from." John said rocking on the balls of his feet. The professor laughed and started to head towards his office with John following.

"Making friends is something new for the both of you isn't it? Of course Mister Allerdyce, come into my office. I will tell you what I know," John walked into his office ahead of him and sat in the chair across from his desk, "Now don't start thinking that I will do this for you all the time. Amy is a special case that I hold personally close to my heart, understand? Alright then, it all started when Amy was born in Baltimore seventeen years ago..."


	5. Chapter 5

Amy ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. She threw her bag at her bed and started to cry. John was right this morning; she missed her mom and her dad and ever her sister Vivienne. Memories of her and her sister flooded her .There were so many of them happy, sad, and angry that Amy felt sick. Then more memories of her parents and her grandparents rushed around her head. Amy felt as if her head was going to explode. She wanted all of this to stop. She heard her sister giggling and laughing, her parents praising Vivienne for her amazing talent. Her scolding's she got for telling her sister to draw on the wall, the hatred she had for her sister. Then she could see her sisters eyes, so innocent and filled with childish dreams. Now filed with terror and panic as Amy stood over her. Her screams and sobs filled Amy's ears.

Amy started screaming and crying, trying to drown out her sisters. She was screaming so much her whole body started shaking and her voice became rough. The images of her sister and parents, screaming and crying swirled around her.

Rouge and Bobby ran down the hallway when they heard a loud scream. When they got near Rouge's room they saw people standing outside it. The door was bending and cracking and as they got closer they could feel the power emanating from the room. Bobby carefully opened the door and when he did he and Rouge looked in to see everything in their room being thrown around. Amy had her back to them but she was on her knees, covering her ears and screaming. John pushed past Bobby and kneeled in front of Amy. He got hit with a lamp but he stayed in his spot. He grabbed Amy's hands and pulled them away from her head and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were blood shot and the veins on the side of her head and neck where protruding.

"Amy listen to me, I know what happened. With you, you're parents, and your sister. Everything. Listen to me, it wasn't your fault." John placed his hands on her face and brought his forehead to hers. Being too close to her for so long was getting to him. He felt very weak and was starting to get dizzy but he wasn't going to leave her like this.

"I did it. Vivienne and my parents they're gone. It's my entire fault." She screamed louder as she admitted it and the floorboards started to shake and spring loose. "Make it stop! Make the screaming stop!"

"You were a kid! You didn't understand your powers. Please Amy, listen to me! No one blames you for what happened," He smoothed Amy's hair down and kissed her forehead, "I'll make the screaming stop."John looked over Amy's head to Rouge and gave her a little nod. Rouge slipped her glove off and walked around to face Amy. She said 'sorry' before placing her hand on Amy's forehead instantly causing everything in the room to fall and the room to stop shaking. Rouge fell to her knees quickly and they both starred at each other. Amy started to make choking noises and her veins were becoming more visible. Bobby and John had to pull them apart; Rouge clutched onto Bobby as Amy lay passed out in John's arms.

"Move out of the way!" Someone yelled as Scott Summers rushed into the room and picked up Amy and rushed out of the room. John followed but Bobby and Rouge stayed behind. She put her glove back on and Bobby just stared at her in disbelief.

"Why didn't you let go, you could have killed her."

"I don't know. The power I was getting from her, it was so addictive. I don't know what came over me."

For three days Amy stayed in the infirmary, unconscious. When Jean got back she was put in charge of looking over her. John visited everyday unless he had class. By the fourth day John stormed into the professor's office.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that she had that kind of power; that she was on the verge of breaking down? Did you want to see her get hurt?" John yelled. The professor calmly told John to sit down and he refused and stayed pacing around the room.

"Listen John, Amy is very powerful. She must have forced herself to lock away her memories of her sister and the incident."

"Yeah about that also, why does Amy think it's her fault? You told me her family left her, that wasn't the truth was it? Why lie to me if you want me to help her?" John yelled.

"John sit down, now!" the professor yelled and John nervously sat down in the chair. "Yes, I didn't tell you the entire story only because I didn't think it would get to this point."

"Yeah well it did. So tell me the truth." John demanded, looking the professor deep in the eyes and sitting on the edge of his chair. The professor sighed and folded his arms.

"Fine, I will tell you. Her family didn't exactly leave, Amy made them leave ten years ago. Her sister Vivienne had powers also, she could control plant life. From Amy's point of view, she thought her parents liked Vivienne better because her power wasn't dangerous like hers. So one day when the girls were playing outside and Amy was tired of Vivienne trying to get her attention to show off her powers, so she did what most children do and told her sister to 'go die'. " John sat back in his chair and covered his mouth.

"When Vivienne started to die in front of Amy she tried to stop it but she was young and scared. Then her parents blamed her for the death and were afraid of her. Then one day she told her parents to forget her and Vivienne and everything that happened, and then she ran away from home." The professor sat back in his chair and rubbed the back of his hands. "Do you understand why I didn't want to tell you now?"

John cursed and hung his head between his legs, trying to hold back the tears. He felt so bad for her but he didn't want pity her only because he knew he wouldn't want anyone to pity him but he could help the thought of, "Poor Amy" to run through his head. The professor agreed out loud and they both sat in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

In the middle of the night Amy felt the weight that has been pressing down on her, lift off. Her eyes shot open as fresh air rushed her lungs. Her eyes darted around the room looking at everything around her. What she saw was heart monitors, screens and charts. She sat up and felt the IV that was in her arm tug. She started to panic ripped the IV out of her arm and jumped out of bed ignoring the blood dripping own her arm. She was about to open the door when Jean opened it from the other side and looked surprised to see Amy standing. After calming Amy down and explaining everything to her, they now sat opposite each other.

"Listen, Amy, we understand that what happened might be a shock but we want you to know that we are willing to help you understand and control your power. We can start first thing if you want. The sun will come up in a few hours, get some sleep and we will talk about this later." Jean smiled and patted Amy's leg.

"Thank you, if it wouldn't be too much I was wondering if I could get some clothes from my room."

"Of course, I'll go with you."

"No, there's no need_, I'll go by myself_." Amy stood and walked out of the room while Jean stared blankly into the distance. Amy walked around the school in the middle of the night before but every noise seemed to make her jump. When she made it to the hallway her room was on she noticed it right away. Yellow tape hung around the door and the wall was cracked around the door frame. She ripped the tape down and pushed the door open to witness the chaos she created. The room was covered in darkness, but even darkness cannot hide the deepest of troubles. Some floorboards were torn from the ground and there was not a single thing not broken. The curtains fluttered as air rushed in the broken window. Moonlight cut through the darkness and illuminated the picture of her parents. She slipped the picture out of the frame and ran her fingers over them. Looking at them now with all her regained memories made her feel like a serial killer. Killing her sister and erasing the memories of the both of them from their parents.

Amy quickly found some of her old clothes and changed out of the hospital gown. She stuffed her duffle bag full of any clothes that she could get a hold of. She opened the window but as she opened it the rest of the glass broke making a lot of noise. She cussed and Rouge, Bobby and John rushed into the room to see Amy half out the window.

"Whatever you're doing Amy, stop right there. You should be in the medical ward." Rouge said taking a tentative step forward, with Bobby right behind her. John didn't stop starring at Amy and she looked only at him.

"I'm sorry Rouge." Amy said before she concentrated and the ground started to shake again. Amy felt a sudden shock of pain stab in the middle of her forehead and she climbed out the window. Rouge, Bobby and John ran out of the room and as they stepped over the thresh hold the shaking stopped. Rouge and Bobby stood there in silence but John looked to the both of them and bolted down to the front door. Amy walked towards the gate and standing there was a tall man with a helmet and a beautiful, naked, blue woman.

"Hello Miss Paxton, I am Magneto and this is Mystic. I think we should have a talk. Unless, you want to be prisoner to your powers?" Amy looked to them and smiled. She opened the gate to go towards them as she heard her name called out behind her. John, in his pyjamas, ran up to her and was out of breath.

"You don't want to go with these guys. Amy come on, let's go." John said glaring at the Magneto. He grabbed her hand but she pulled it away immediately.

"_Don't tell me what to do._" Amy said and John bit his lip hard, causing blood to run down his chin. She wrapped her arms around him and he held onto her tightly. "I don't want to hurt you or anyone else." She started to cry as she felt so safe and loved in his arms and it pained her to pull away from him. She looked up at him and held out her hand to shake his. He did with his head hung low and when they stopped shaking hands Amy took a few step back and joined Magneto and Mystic. "_Don't walk anywhere until someone comes and gets you._" Amy said as the three walked away into the night.

John stood there mad at himself that he couldn't say anything to her to make her change her mind. That he couldn't say how he felt about her and how amazing she was. He looked at the thing in his hand that she slipped to him in their hand shake. It was the picture of her parents folded in quarters. On the back Amy quickly wrote "The only way". John looked away from the picture and up at the sky trying to hold back all his anger. If she wanted to find her parents why didn't she ask him? John stood in that spot all night until Rouge, Bobby, Professor Xavier and Jean found him the next morning. When they finally got to him he fell to his knees and explained what happened with Magneto. He didn't tell anyone about the picture, she didn't trust John enough to ask for help but she did trust him enough to know her plan. This was going to be their last secret.


	7. Chapter 7

_So that is the end! There will be a sequel for those who care; the very limited of you. So sorry for the long wait I had chapter 5 up before but for some reason it was actually put as a chapter so that is why there is 2 in one day. BTW the next story will focus more on the plot of the second movie with Striker and SUCH (in case you were wondering :D) SO YEAH THIS IS THE END OF THIS ONE BUT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE UP IN THE NEXT DAY OF TWO SO DON'T HATE HATERS! Thank you so much 3_

_~Annygurl~_

_FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT TO KNOW LITTLE SPOLIERS FOR THE SEQUEL READ THIS:_

_Couples made, couples broken, people live, and people die. The adrenaline rush of a sequel to "Alone in the crowd" focuses on the troubled relationships of Amy Paxton a young girl learning to control her deadly powers while also learning what it means to be a family. After years of searching for her birth parents Amy finally finds them but there is a surprise waiting there for her...!_

_(If anyone was confused about Amy's sudden powers basically after accidently killing her sister as a child she locked away her memories of the event also causing her to forget about that power leaving it like a ticking time bomb. Make more sense? If not ask me questions about it alright?) _


End file.
